Just a stupid little bet
by Luga-B-Chan
Summary: Genma and Hayate are in a bad situation... and make a bet...


Just some stupid idea of mine.

Disclaimer: Not mine! So sad.

* * *

-Just a stupid little bet- 

Genma felt relieved.

Finally his friend had appeared. Now they stood back to back, encircled by enemies.

Because now that Hayate was there he felt his security returning. Now he was sure that they would return safely to Konoha.

Some minutes before he wasn't so sure about that. On their way back from a mission Gekkou and he were suddenly attacked by five missing-nins and were separated in the woods. Genma had to face four nins alone while Hayate was somewhere behind, fighting only one enemy by himself.

But finally he made his way to Genma. Gekkous sword glimmered proudly in the moonlight. Hayates undefeated enemy joined the others and the Konoha Jounins were surrounded and completely outnumbered.

Genma looked arrogantly at Hayate over his right shoulder. "What about a little bet? Who will take down more enemies?"

Hayate coughed. "How can you really want to make such a stupid bet in such a bad situation?"

Genma smirked.

Five enemies.

That shouldn't be much of a problem for two of Konohas special Jounin…

* * *

Hayate gently held Genmas head and gave him some water. Genma had difficulties, coughed because he swallowed the wrong way and made a tortured face. 

So Gekkou quickly took the bottle of water away.

Genma grinned sheepishly. "With friends like you… I don't need enemies…"

Gekkou shrugged his shoulders and coughed. "Sorry, Genma."

"Admit it! You just couldn't stand the fact that I was winning, right?"

"I can´t remember to have agreed to that stupid bet." Cough cough.

Roughly he led Genmas head fall down to examine the others wounds. Genma whimpered.

Gekkou decided that most of the wounds were minor threats and concentrated on the deep gash at Genmas side. He had already cleaned it and was now wrapping a thick bandage over the ugly and deep cut. Blood was already seeping through it and dripping into the grass.

Genma made a mysterious gesture with is lips that was meant to encourage Gekkou to give him one of his senbons. Hayate looked irritated. "Want me to give you one of these stupid senbons you're obsessed with?" He snickered, coughed and wrapped the bandage tighter around Genmas waist.

Genma panted. "Are you going to kill me? I knew it! You just couldn't stand watching me win our bet… Well, I would have won the bet if you hadn't decided to spear me…"

Gekkou roughly tied up the bandage and Genma cried out in pain. "It wasn't my fault." He simply stated. Cough cough. "And stop talking. Its bad enough that I will have to carry you home…"

Genma pouted. "You did that on purpose! You sabotaged the bet!"

Hayate sighed. "It really wasn't my fault that this big stupid ninja with his stupid big monster-sword broke my favourite sword and that you were standing in the flight path of the broken half…"

"Oh come on, I already took care of two of the enemies… so you just stopped me killing the next one by oh so accidentally breaking your stupid sword and throwing it in my direction…"

Unnerved, Hayate shook his head. "Stop acting childish! Of course it wasn't on purpose. You were just standing at a stupid place…"

"I _never_ stand at a _stupid place_! I always stand perfectly correct and where I intend to be! …so you just did it on purpose!"

Hayate coughed Genma right in the face.

"You did this on purpose!"

Hayate grinned at him. "See? _That_ was on purpose!" Then he roughly placed one of the senbons from Genmas pocket between the injured ninja´s lips.

"Ahhrgh, did that on Purpose, too, you mo…"

Hayate used both hands to shut Genmas mouth. "Just shut the fuck up, won't ya!"

Than he placed the pouting Genma carefully over his shoulder, took his clothes and their packages and carried him back to Konoha.

There would have to pass a long time before Konohas villagers would stop talking of this strange story of a simple bet. But no one knew exactly if it was on purpose and who really won the stupid little bet…

The End.

* * *

Intentionless… 

My English isn't that good, already know that. But feel free to leave a comment or something, thanks a lot.


End file.
